I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for mounting electronic devices, such as radar detectors, to an interior surface of a motor vehicle and, in particular, to a bracket having a lockable hinge connecting a mounting portion which removably attaches to a windshield, and a support portion for carrying a radar detector or like device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of sophisticated, and often expensive, electronic equipment for motor vehicles, means for securely protecting such equipment have become increasingly popular. Since thieves have never been successfully thwarted by equipment which is built into the dashboard of a motor vehicle, the only method of absolutely presenting the unauthorized removal of the equipment is to remove it oneself upon leaving the vehicle. To this end has grown a field of dismountable support brackets for electronic devices.
To further complicate matters, many radar detecting devices must be placed in a position which is unobstructed by the dashboard or the front portion of a vehicle in order to work properly. Although the simplest means for storing electronic equipment is simply to place it on the floor or, in the case of a radar detector, on the dashboard, any sudden stop or turn will cause the device to slide and possibly fall, thereby potentially causing damage to its internal components or the electrical connections. Moreover, since many of these devices have metal housings, such movement may scratch the interior of the vehicle.
In order to provide a more secure mounting of these devices, various brackets have been developed which permit release of the device as necessary. Generally, these brackets are mounted to the underside or other portion of the dashboard, thereby fixedly securing the bracket to the vehicle interior while the device itself is removable. But upon discovering even the empty bracket, a thief is alerted to the fact that the vehicle owner is in possession of some type of electronic equipment, and may look in other parts of the vehicle to locate the device. Moreover, because these brackets are mounted to the dashboard, damage may be caused to the dashboard during installation or prolonged use.
The in-dash or below-dash mounted brackets are also of little use for radar detectors which require an unobstructed detection area. Also, in compact and subcompact vehicles which have little or no leg room, in-dash or below-dash mounting brackets may be impossible. Thus, above dashboard mounting of the electronic device is necessary in many cases, especially with radar detectors.
Particularly with respect to radar detector mounting brackets, some above dash brackets have been previously known. These have included brackets with clips for attachment of the bracket to the vehicle visor. Although this provides an unobstructed detection area, it also causes the visor to sag and makes it inoperable for blocking the sun.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the bracket of the present invention.